Memories Mainly Ouran's fanfic
by FallenAngel205
Summary: Tsukasa Angel Narumi just woke up from an unknown world without knowing who she really is. Will Kyouya actually help her? What if the host club members find out something more intriguing on her? Will she be able to go back to the real world? Who is she?


I woke up at a house. A different one, that is. Brown, varnished woods were built, shining slightly at the sun's glorious rays. A small light was hanging up the ceiling. There were fresh, white curtains, flying freely at the wind's calm blows. A clear glass was separating the room from the wooden balcony. I was lying down a white bed, king size. It had poles on each corner of the bed with yellow curtains dangling and acting as a roof. White, fluffy carpets sprawled across the floor. I stepped down, taking everything in. A mirror was on the side of the room. I walked over to it and found myself staring at a silver haired girl with amber eyes. I gasped. I had a slim figure in a white spaghetti strapped dress. My skin is ivory white and I was absolutely beautiful. Okay...not weird, at all. One night, I was studying for an incoming test, and now, I look like an anime girl from, what it seems like, is my house. I ran down the house. It was beautiful...My dream house is right in front of me! Flowers were planted on top of the bar that separates the dining room from the living room. There were white L-shaped sofas, a see through glass coffee table and a white carpet underneath it. Book shelves were beside the sofas, filled with books and magazines. Wooden windows were on each corner. A flat screen, forty two inches TV is in front of the sofa set. A see through window was set I front of the dining room. Outside were flowers, crops, grasses, trees, swing set and a pool! W-where am I?

"Honey, are you up yet?" A woman's voice, which I assume, is my mom, called from the kitchen. She spoke in a Japanese language that I seem to understand.

"Yes, mother." I replied in my English language with a thick British accent that coated my words. Her head popped out from the kitchen counter and smiled at me. She was...gorgeous. Her long strawberry hair plopped down on her waist. Her amber eyes stared right at mine. She has a kind, motherly, dashing smile. "Dad's really lucky to have you."

"I know," she chuckled. "Why are you speaking English, anyway? Do you miss England?" I'm...from England.

"N-no. I was just really letting it out," I finally said in nihonggo. She nodded and popped herself back to the kitchen.

"Honey, go pack your stuff. Remember, tomorrow is school." She called from the kitchen. This is all just too surreal. I pinched myself. Now I know that pinches never really worked. I'm in an unrealistic world with an unrealistic mother and an unrealistic dream house. I was just a girl from London who's trying to pass college to get a job as a chef or a journalist or an author. Aaaaaagh! I can just get along with this. This is my dream after all. Wait school? Where?

"Mom," I called. A happy feeling in my gut came as soon as I said it. Mom. I smiled. Now, I have a mom to call." What school?"

"Our an High School." What? O-o-oouran? What? T-that frigging anime that my sister pushed me into watching? What? As soon as it hit me, a horrified look came across my face. No...

"Do I have to wear that stupid uniform?" I whined. Really? I whine about the uniform, but I don't whine about being here at all? Oh, wow. My sister must've rubbed off on me. Oh, god! That's so scary.

"Honey, watch your language." She reminded." Anyway, since I know you'd whine about that, I asked Mr. Suoh. Since you're little fashion bitch, I decided that you get to design your own or just go with casual clothes." I sighed. Good thing my 'mother' knows me. I ran up and opened another room. My own dressing room. S-sugoi! I took my phone out. The thing that I didn't know I had just till now. My contacts had weird names on it.

Twin sis.

Bio. Father

Step dad.

Bio. Mom.

Joanne

Lindsay

Chiaki

Group: England.

My phone to the company.

Okay, I don't even know my name. I rumbled through my stuff and found Tsukasa Angel Narumi. I picked my phone up and dialed twin sis.

"Moshi moshi?" The voice that I seemed to recognize answered. H-haruhi?

"H-haruhi?" I asked.

"Mm, nee-chan? Why?" She asked, worry on her voice obvious.

"Can I come over? Umm...I want to ask a few things. Also, I'm in japan."

"Howee? Really? Sugoi!" She screamed on the other line." OK! Senpai! Yamete kudasai. O-oi! Hikaru, Kaoru! H-hanni-senpai soshte Mori-senpai, stop him!" I shuddered. They were here! I am soo coming over now. I ran down the stairs and said goodbye to my mother. I grabbed my cardigan and yellow flags and ran out. I came to Haruhi's house and faced three BMW and limos. The Fu? Wait, how did I even know where her house is? Crap. This is so weird. I barged in through her door and found myself faced with six guys and my sister.

"Nanda kore?" I asked. Haruhi flinched and pulled me outside. She instantly tackled me with a hug. I sighed and hugged her back. I think she knows I'm a sucker for hugs from special people.

"Haruhi, you know I'm a sucker for hugs." I groaned. She stifled a giggle and looked up." I miss you so much!"

"I know." She simply answered." Ne, onee-chan, let's go somewhere else away from these idiots." I chuckled and grabbed her hand. We went shopping. I bought a wig with a similar hairstyle to her and brown contacts. I went to the nearest cloth lines shop and took a baseball tee and cargo pants, put the wig on and my contacts. She gasped as she saw me.

"We look exactly alike!" She grinned. The only difference was our...er...umm...chest. I had bigger and she...well. I grabbed a bandage and secured my breasts. We were of the same height, so it's cool, I guess. I paid from everything and ran back. We were giggling and bumping each other's shoulders. She opened the door and gasps erupted from the room. We both had identical grins and...Well, body. We both looked at each other with matching mischievous smiles and both said, "Tadaima!" Good thing our personalities and voices match. I laughed inwardly. The twins are no more. We walked to the kitchen and dropped the groceries.

"Who is who?" The twins asked. We smiled, both knowing what we wanted to do. It's like we had a link through our minds just to know what the other is thinking.

"Guess..." Haruhi said.

"Who." I finished. We were in sync. We both shrugged at the same time and ate the strawberries that we bought and dipped it in condensed milk while she had chocolate.

"Oishi!" We both exclaimed. I looked over to Haruhi and nudged her.

"Ne, ne, Haruhi." I whispered.

"Hn?" She turned. I bit her unbitten strawberry and licked the chocolate off her finger. She blushed furiously and ducked her head. Multiple gasps filled the room.

"T-Tsukasa-chan, y-yamete kudasai." I smirked. She was ticklish with her thumb. I know, weird. Weird how I know that, and weird how it's on her thumb.

"Ehh! But Haruhi, I can't wait till later." Inwardly, I feel her smirk. So she does know. Ha! She blushed even more as gasps, once more, filled the room. I couldn't finally keep it in anymore. I burst out laughing. Oh, god! Tamaki's facer was all like: ":O" The twins were all like, O/O Kyouya was: 8"| And, Hanni-senpai and Mori-senpai were: :"O, -/-. Haruhi was laughing now, too, her fake blush gone.

"H-haruhi! D-did you see their faces?" I asked in Italian.(Hai visto le loro facce?)

"S-si!" She replied. We were both panting and gasping for air when we stopped laughing. "God, senpais, you should've seen your faces. Don't worry, we were just kidding. We're nothing like those twincest, idiots." She said as she jabbed her thumb to the direction of Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Oi!" The twins reacted. I stood up and walked over to her room and shut it close. I fumbled through her clothes and found a recently bought skirt that I gave her and threw it on her bed. I sighed and grabbed a pair of flats to go with it. I took off my contacts and put it away safely. I let down my hair and stacked the wig in her closet. Meh, she won't even care. I wore a red, long sleeved shirt that said," I don't give a shit. Deal with it." I wore bracelet with spikes and put on a short shorts. I took out my red high cut converse boots and walked back down.

"Wow, you two are entirely different." Kaoru said. I shrugged.

"I'm not usually like this. Though, sometimes I _actually_ use my new clothes, Kaoru." I said, referring to Haruhi. Haruhi gives me a small smile and mouths," Sorry"

"Wait, how do you know I'm Kaoru?" I grimaced.

"Don't expect everyone to not know forever, Kaoru, everyone is different, when everyone is the same." I sighed.

"She used to say that to me," Haruhi suddenly said. I smiled at her. Of course, I'd know. I've watched them for long to know who is who. But, on the other hand, no one seems to know us.

"Tonikaku, I'm Tsukasa Angel Narumi. Daughter of the famous Narumi Salon. Or I was. My idiot of a step brother is in America with his girlfriend, Kiri-chan. She's just like Haruhi in many ways. I swear, if she wasn't blond, she'd be Haruhi. They're going there for another competition. I swear, those things are going to kill them. I, for one thing, am not interested at Hair styling and such. My biological twin is Haruhi, but…Oto-san said that 'we were' identical. And, bye 'were' it means in the past. I still don't get that part." I don't know how I knew this, but it seems that I am a robot. It seems that I've repeated this so many times. Like, I know something I shouldn't. And it was bugging me.

"Wait, so you just met us, and 'we' just met you, but you know who is Kaoru and who is Hikaru. You know Mori-senpai and Hanni-senpai and you also know me and Kyouya." Tamaki said. Right, this things were unexpected.

"Kyouya-senpai, what are you thinking? You've been so quiet since…forever." Hikaru said. I tensed. He must've noticed something. I can feel it.

"No, it's just very peculiar to see that you two are supposed to be 'identical' twins. You are also the daughter of the Narumi guy in the Hair styling industries. You just met us, but you already knew who is who. I get the feeling that you are not normal.

"I don't want to call this mutation, but your hair is natural and not dyed. Your eyes seemingly change from time to time. I bet you don't remember much of your child hood since your eyes holds so much emptiness when you spoke earlier. I can't find any girl named Tsukasa Angel Narumi. I've been wrecking this computer on finding something on the data base, but no such thing came. The question that is roaming my mind is, 'Who are you?'" He is right. I _don't _know who I am and I don't know anything about my past. I sighed.

"I don't know, Kyouya, I don't know…I just woke up in my house, on a bed. I-I don't know what happened. I was in England before, trying to get passing remarks to graduate college. I wanted to be an author, not in an anime drama. I…I…" Just then, memories came flashing back.

_I was there. Lights were flashing and murmurs filled the night sky. I was in a dress. A very beautiful dress. I was with my siblings. I walked down the red carpet with them behind my back. Microphones were shoved on our faces, asking if I was okay after my parents' death, or how I would cope up with this kind of things and such. I held no emotion as I walked down the aisle. _

_Every day, I was empty. And, every single damned day, I was depressed. But, no. I can't be. I had to be stronger for my only family. I was a zombie, if that's the way you put it. I never ate, I never rest. I know I've been taking this too far, but between school, work and family, I found no time to fill my needs. I was walking inside the campus, I was staggering with each breath. Everything was a blur. I just broke._

"I…I was a daughter of a…a music production's company owner. I…I can't even remember their name!" I cried. "I…I…they died right after my eighteenth birthday, assassinated in front of my siblings. I had to stand up for them. So, in an early age, I started working for my company. In one year, we rose. Before, it was just musical production, but now, it provided everything. Earphones, microphones, music, everything that includes music. Between school, work and family, I found no time to fill my needs. I fainted then, that was it. I woke up in here. I already tried every bit of method there is just to wake up, but I couldn't. I want to go back so badly. I don't know why, but my body is not in shock. If so, I could wake up from my…" Oh no…! I…I…am an…!

**A/N: She's a what? WHAT? Cliffhanger. :)**

**Any who, updates tomorrow, I guess? **


End file.
